It Takes Two to Rule
by StoryBirdLlamaofJune
Summary: Nineteen year old Sofia watches her friends all get married. However, when James sends a letter saying he can't return, it's up to Sofia to become queen. Under pressure, she realizes she's now the only queen who isn't married. And her only suitor is battling whether to marry her because he loves her or to marry her so he can finally be king; something he's wanted for a long time.
1. Chapter 1: Amber's Wedding

"Oh Sofia! This is simply the _best day ever_!" Amber grabbed onto Sofia's hands and twirled her around on the ballroom floor. The golden pearls reflected off of her necklace and sparkled into Sofia's eyes. Sofia shielded her face from the glow. She felt her foot trip onto the fabric of her yellow dress. Amber tightened her grip on Sofia's arm; helping her back onto her feet.

"Woah, Amber." She giggled. Her sister stopped twirling around and watched as the cream wedding dress wrapped around her twice before falling back into place.

"I'm finally married! Next week is my coronation and then I'm queen of Kalhdune! Oh, and it doesn't hurt that now Khalid is my husband." She gloated. Sofia watch Amber gracefully circle her. It almost looked like she was actually floating.

"This is great, Amber. I'm very happy to see you happy." Sofia clasped her hands together.

"It was about time too! I am the last to be married. I mean, c'mon. Hilly was married before me. How fair was that?!" Amber quickly changed her mood and stomped her foot. Sofia giggled nervously at her sister, recalling Prince Zander's and Princess Hildegard's wedding.

"That's not true. James is still not married."

"That's because he's off far away on that diplomatic mission for father. Once he's done with that, he has to return to finish his training at the Knight's College. It'll be a miracle if that boy is ever married." Amber pulled her hand in front of her to stare off at her nails. Sofia rolled her eyes smiling at the bride.

She couldn't deny that this was a great day. Having Amber walk around in a beautiful dress that trailed two feet behind her was a sight to behold. She was glad Amber was also betrothed to a kindhearted prince like Khalid. Since they all grew up together, Amber wasn't being forced to marry some total stranger.

Yet the painful realization hadn't hit Sofia yet and she was hoping it wouldn't for a little while longer. Amber was going to live in Kalhdune now. Yesterday was Amber's last day living in Enchancia. She knew this day was going to come. Everyone was pretty late in getting married as well. Most of the princes and princesses were now reaching their early twenties. War does that, she guessed. Still, the overwhelming amounts of weddings taking place between all the kingdoms was enough to drive anyone insane. Sofia wasn't sure how many more celebrations she could take and was glad Amber's was the last one for at least a little while.

Sofia stared at the ballroom for a second, trying to absorb as much of the moment as she could. Everything was covered in glittered and gold. Exactly what Amber wanted. The china on the tables were gold platted shined with perfection that you could use it as a mirror instead of a plate. She looked over at Amber fiddling with her diamond ring, "You know, Amber, I'm not married yet either."

"Oh Sofia, everyone has already been betrothed to one another long before you became princess. There is no need for you to get married. Plus you're training to be a sorceress, not a queen," Amber quickly said, "James is the one who will be king of Enchancia. You're the luckiest out of us all. You still get to have your royal status and all the comfort that comes with it, but never have to take on the kingdom. No pressures at all." Amber pranced over to the buffet table. Sofia pushed her long brunette hair back behind her ears.

"I was just trying to help you feel better." Sofia smiled. Amber relaxed her shoulders.

"You're right. I'm way to uptight for this. I'm going to be queen. I have bigger problems to worry about...then being...the last one...married!" Amber broke out into a dramatic sob. A few of the guests noticed and ran over to Amber who was now lying on the floor. _The pressures and excitements of the wedding must be getting to her_ , Sofia thought, _it is a good thing I'm not getting married._ Still, after just going to Prince Desmond's and Princess Vivian's wedding two weeks earlier, Sofia couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Amber stood up and straightened out her dress. Each ruffled fell back into place. She pranced back over to the table where Kahlid was sitting.

The guests disbursed after a few more hours. Sofia sat over by her parents. She wondered how James was. It must be hard not being able to attend your own twin sister's wedding. Her parents were socializing like always with the other kings and queens at the party. Sofia glanced over at the other couples that were now going to inherit the throne. She wished Ruby and Jade were there.

They were the last to leave. Amber and Roland held onto each other for a few minutes before letting go of one another.

"Be strong, my princess. We'll be back next week for your coronation." He gently rubbed her cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you." She rubbed his arm in return.

"I love you too." Roland pulled back and placed his hand in Miranda's. Sofia rushed up and hugged Amber one last time. She could feel her heart wanting to shatter inside her chest. She couldn't believe how much she had come to love her stepsister. Amber had changed so much throughout the years, it was almost as if she was a different person. The kingdom of Kalhdune was in good hands.

Sofia watched until the castle disappeared behind them. Sure she'd be back in a week, but nothing was as scary as to think how she was now the only one of the children living in the castle. She slowly pulled out her purple amulet from under her coat. Her prized possession. She rolled the silver beads that made up the chain between her fingers. At least she still had Clover, Robin, and Mia.

The giant castle of Enchancia came into view in the horizon. She looked over at her parents who still were holding each other's hands. Neither had said a word the entire flight home. She knew they were happy for Amber, yet it must be hard for them as well. The carriage touched down gently onto the stone path. The Pegasus' nickered softly at the landing. They trotted down into the castle entrance where Baileywick was awaiting patiently for them.

"How was the wedding, your majesties?" He asked in his normal upbeat tone. He watched Roland turn away. He nodded his head and ushered them inside the castle. Sofia broke off from walking with her parents and went up into her room. Her room was dark, it was almost spooky. She slid off her purple heels and placed them carefully in her closet. She took her ceremony light yellow dress off and placed it on the red cushioned stool inside her closet.

After slipping into her nightgown, she heard rattling at her window. Clover was there rapping on the glass. Sofia smiled as she rushed over to friend, letting him into her room. He hopped down from the windowsill and onto her lap.

"Hey Princess. Why the long face?" He sat up straight.

"I'm going to miss her, Clover. Just like I miss James." She stroked Clover's soft fur between her palms. Clover snuggled up against Sofia's torso.

"You'll always have me, Sofia." He patted his ear softly on her stomach.

"You're right, Clover." She rubbed the fluff on his head. Clover looked at Sofia's blank expression out the window.

"Let me get this all straight, though," He perked up, "So, Princess Amber and Prince Khalid are married now, Princess Hildegard and Prince Zander are married, Prince Desmond and Princess Vivian are married, Prince Jin and Princess Leena are married, and Prince Hugo and Princess Clio are married. Did I get it all?"

"Wow, Clover. You're better at this than I am and I went to all those weddings just recently." She twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Well, you know I've always been the smart one out of all of us," He winked at her. Sofia couldn't help but giggle again, "But what about your brother? Who is he betrothed to?"

"Princess Jun," Sofia paused, "originally."

"What's that mean?" Clover raised his eyebrow.

"Well, she really wants to marry this gentlemen she knows from her village. And you know Ruby and James were spending a lot of time together." Sofia softly nudged her arm against Clover's side.

"What about you, Sofia?"

"I'm going to be a sorceress!" She held her hand up in the air, pretending to hold a wand. Her smile quickly faded as she found herself lost looking out the window again. She looked back at her bed, but decided against sleeping there. Fluffing the pillow, she placed her head down against it's plush exterior. Clover watched as his friend closed her eyes. Tears started falling from them. He nestled his warm body against her face and curled up, trying to comfort his friend the best he could.


	2. Chapter 2: The Amulet of Sumil

Cedric tapped his finger against the glass gem. He's seen this amulet before, or at least he's read about it in his books. Extreme precaution must be taken place with this treasure. He knew it had a special power, but was fragile nonetheless. Though it was gorgeous to behold as well as powerful in its own special way, it was nothing compared to the true pendant he was trying to get his hands on. The Amulet of Avalor. For many years, he's been unable to obtain the gem and it's power. But not anymore. Now with this amulet, he'll be one step closer to taking over the kingdom.

He reached for the spell book containing the information on the Amulet of Avalor. The book had a few torn pages in it as well as faded pictures from the stained paper, but that was to be expected from the old book. He carefully turned to the page that featured the glass gem. Wormwood flew from his perch and landed on Cedric's shoulder. The words were blurred, but he could still make out what was being said.

 _The Amulet of Sumil is the second amulet in a collection of three._

 _Not as powerful as the Amulet of Avalor, it still harnesses its own magic._

 _Whenever you are in need, an advisor for your situation is summoned._

 _The Amulet of Sumil is not a trinket for the oblivious._

 _Do not use if a novice in magic._

Cedric read the footnote warning about possible black magic. He had never touched black magic before. In fact, he was trying his hardest to stay away from it. As much as his heart desired the throne and the respect, he never once thought of obtaining the means through pure evil. He closed the dusty book and placed it back onto the shelf. Wormwood hopped off Cedric's shoulder onto the desk and tapped his beak lightly against the gem. Cedric picked it up, holding it to his eye. The chain holding its case hung down, still touching the desk. Out of the three amulets, this one was the one other sorcerers would warn to stay away from.

The sun peaked up from over the horizon. Light started to slowly fill the edges of the room. Cedric placed gem back onto the table. Had it really taken him all night to bring this amulet home? The journey wasn't too terrible. Must've been the traveling that took so long. After all the trouble he goes through trying to obtain greater magic, it frustrates him so that he still can't seem to get anything right.

He looked out the window at the town waking up. All the villagers would be going about their day soon. Must be nice not living your day to day life as a mockery. Now that James was going to be king soon, he feared what would happen to his position. He had to act soon to take the throne before it would be too late. Before James would get rid of him.

Something caught Cedric's attention. Out in the garden, someone was sitting on one of the benches, watching the sun come up. She was wearing a familiar purple dress.

Princess Sofia.

 _What is she doing up so early?_ He thought. Now that she was no longer attending school and her siblings were away, he figured she wouldn't bother getting up early anymore. Plus after being at a wedding all day yesterday, it should've left her exhausted. He knew it would for him. Still, seeing her there made him smile. After all these years, she still called him a friend. Part of him wished she never had the amulet; that meant he would have to take it from her. When she was younger, it was easier to think about taking the amulet from a kid. But having her as an apprentice throughout the years has shifted his views, especially since no one has ever stood up for him the way she always did. She used to fight to get him a second chance. He came to admire that about her as well as consider her his friend. Maybe that was a good thing, gaining her trust so he could still have that chance to swipe her amulet.

He looked up at Wormwood who had nestled himself to sleep. He had dragged his poor raven with him on his adventure and thought it was a good idea to let him rest. He closed his wooden door to his tower behind him quietly as he snuck down the stairs.

Sofia ran her finger along the petal of the flower. It was beautiful as well as soft. Its red color made it stick out the most in the green garden. She decided not to pick it as she sat back onto the bench and watched as the sun peaked up over the hills. A pair of blue birds flew past her, talking about the empty feel of the castle. She placed her between her legs, feeling a sudden pain in her chest. What was she going to do now?

She perked up when she heard the sound of the bushes moving. She turned around on the bench to see who was coming towards her. Hopefully it was Baileywick; maybe he could help her through the loneliness. He must be feeling it too. Yet, she saw a hand wearing a finger-less glove push the bush to the side.

Sofia immediately stood up. It had been a while since she had talked with Cedric. James had joked about replacing him with her as the new royal sorcerer. Though it was just a joke, she couldn't help feel guilty about wanting it to be true so she would have some purpose to the kingdom. Yet, she didn't want Cedric to go either.

"Princess," Cedric walked up to her, tucking away his wand into his sleeve, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Hi Mr. Cedric," She waved politely at him like she always did, "I'm just enjoying the sunrise. By myself." Her voice dropped the last syllables of the sentence. Cedric raised his eyebrow.

"Missing your brother and sister already? Why, it should be nice to have the whole castle to yourself." He gestured towards the castle. Sofia stared up at the tall towers of the place she called home.

"Not really. I never wanted to be alone like this." She sat back down on the bench. Cedric moved quietly and sat behind her, facing the opposite direction.

"Why don't you move to Khaldune with Amber then?"

"Oh no, I couldn't leave Enchancia. I told my mother I'd always stay with her. Plus you still have some more magic to teach me." Sofia turned, hopeful that Cedric would agree.

"Not today, Princess. I've taught you quite a lot over the years. Now it is time for you to begin your independent studies and do it on your own. You can't learn how to really use magic until you're out there in the world faced with dangers you've never seen before," He held his hands up. Sofia looked down again. No more magic lessons from Cedric. What was she going to do now? Cedric looked over and saw her slouched down, "Maybe you can talk to your old teachers at the Academy and see if they will let you help teach there. Once all the new kings and queens have children, those fairies will need help teaching them how to by royals."

"That's a very kind suggestion, Mr. Cedric. Thanks," Sofia bowed her head as she stood up. The sun was now over the bushes. Breakfast would be starting soon.

"Wait, Princess, before you go, I wanted to ask," Cedric stood up with her. She cocked her head to the side. He paused for a second, "Um...would you still like to come up to my tower later this afternoon? I can still show you one more thing, my apprentice." He couldn't stop staring at her amulet.

"Oh course, Mr. Cedric." She bowed again and left. Cedric rubbed his hands together. Every heist has always failed, but he'll try again. He always keeps trying. And this new amulet will help him.


	3. Chapter 3: Substitute Queen

**Author** **'s note: Thanks for all the kind reviews! It definitely keeps me inspired to write more!**

"Your highness! I have some terrible news!" Baileywick ran into the throne room, holding an envelope close to his chest. It was a little passed midday now when Baileywick came immediately to the royals once he received the mail. Roland quickly stood up in response to Baileywick's panic. Sofia and Miranda turned away from their game of chess. Clover, who was sitting on Sofia's lap, jumped down and hopped over behind her chair.

"What is it, Baileywick?" He asked. Baileywick paused for a breath before handing the envelope to Roland to read. Roland tore the letter open, giving the envelope back to Baileywick and took out the parchment. James' seal was stamped on the top corner of the page. He read the letter as quickly as he could. Miranda watched his face changed from anxiety to fear and desperation.

"What does it say?" She stood up and moved over to where her husband was.

"The negotiations fell through. Turns out there's going to be a war anyway." He passed the note to Miranda. She gasped and covered her mouth as she read it. Sofia stood up away from the table.

"Wait, how is James going to get home in time for his coronation and then finish schooling at the Knight's college if there's going to be a war?" Sofia walked over and stood next to her parents. She read the note over her mother's shoulder.

"He won't be able to," Roland placed his hands in his head, "Negotiations failed, he's going to have to stay behind and fight with our friends." He felt a shock of fear run throughout his body.

"Oh Rolly," Miranda placed her head on his shoulder. Sofia shook her head in shock. Her brother was going to war? She looked over his words requesting for the kingdom's army to come aid him.

"Dad, what are you going to do?" She looked over at her father.

"I'm going to have to stay behind. The people will understand." He pulled his head out of his hands. Miranda nodded her head with him as if to say she was staying too.

"But your majesty, the boat taking the previous kings and queens away to Royal Hills Island leaves in two weeks. Just as previously scheduled to finish up the last coronations. If you miss the boat, who knows how we are going to get you there!" Baileywick's tone seemed almost of fright.

Roland looked at Miranda for a solution, but she just frowned at him. Baileywick was right. The retirement home for kings and queens was not an easy island to get to. The stormy seas that separate the island from the other lands was impossible to cross except for one week out of the entire year. Sofia remembered her Grandfather would occasionally make the trip over, stay for a day, then immediately leave. As lovely as the island was rumored to be, it wasn't easy to access, making it a perfect place to live out the rest of your days peacefully.

Sofia watched Baileywick place the letter back into its envelope and put it in his coat. He straightened his jacket; regaining his professional proper posture. Still, she could see the look of worry in his eyes. It may be a year until Roland and Miranda could leave to Royal Hills if they did stay behind. She thought about James. He was going to be in battle. It would be worse if James wouldn't make it and her parents could never leave. Oh if only Amber were still here.

"I'm sorry, Baileywick, but as king, it is my duty to stay with the throne until my son comes home." Roland declared. Sofia perked up that moment. She turned and looked at Clover who was still there behind her chair. He gave her a thumbs up, as if they both were thinking the same thing.

"Dad!" Sofia ran up to her father, "I could do it."

"Do what? Stay here and rule the kingdom?" Roland let out a small cough that hinted laughter in it. Miranda lightly kicked the back of his foot.

"Well, yeah. I went through the same schooling as Amber and James. I know all the royal protocols, procedures, and manners. I know all the I could watch over the kingdom safely and properly," Sofia straightened out her own posture, "I will take care of it until James comes home."

Roland stared into his daughter's blue eyes. It had seemed only a few days ago had he welcomed her as a princess in his family. True she had no real blood relation with him and wasn't in line for the throne at all. It wouldn't be something this kingdom has ever had before. Yet, the people loved her for her charm and kind nature. So did he.

"I..." He wished he had a better solution than this, "Would you really be up for this? You would be by yourself."

"Yes," She sounded so confident, "I can do this for you, for James." There was a silence that overtook the room. Roland looked at Miranda who smiled and shook her head. He waited a few seconds before letting out a large sigh.

"Baileywick, take a message." He instructed. Baileywick immediately jumped into action, pulling out a piece of clean parchment and a pen from his coat. Sofia tilted her head a little. _How much does he have in that coat?_

"Yes your highness. What would you like me to say." He placed the paper on the table, careful not to disrupt the chess game.

"Send a letter out to all the kingdoms telling them about the news James has for us. Tell them there will still be a coronation taking place here in Enchancia, but it will be for Sofia instead. Until James returns from the war, Sofia will be queen of Enchancia." Roland instructed. Baileywick was quick to write up the words. Sofia's stomach flipped inside of her.

 _Queen of Enchancia?_ That was going to be more than a world of responsibilities she was now questioning if she could handle or not. All of a sudden, she regretted volunteering. Was there a dozen political rules she was breaking? What would the people think if a villager was now sitting on the throne? It would only be until James came back, but who knows how long that would be; if he ever comes back at all.

Baileywick quickly handed the letter to his apprentice steward to make copies and have them delivered to other kingdoms. Sofia backed up to her chair where Clover hopped over to her side. She looked down at her friend; seeking comfort in her decision. He flashed a smile, revealing his teeth to her. She smiled back, feeling a little more relieved.

"Sofia," She felt her mother place her hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you feel up for this? I believe in you and support you, but if tonight you change your mind, let us know. No one is forcing you to do this." Sofia patted her mother's hand. As always, she was there to reassure Sofia of her decisions. Sofia would tell herself multiple times how she had the greatest mother in the world.

"Thank you, Mom. I'm pretty sure of my decision though." She bent down and scooped Clover up in her arms. She glanced over at the chess game, no longer feeling in the mood to play it. Most of the pieces ended up being knocked over by accident from Baileywick's new apprentice. Sofia like the apprentice steward, though. She wasn't from Enchancia, but was very friendly to everyone.

Sofia excused herself from the room. Once she was in the hallway, Clover looked around to make sure no one else was with them.

"Look at you! The new queen of Enchancia! This is going to be so exciting!" Clover lightly bounced from excitement in her arms. Sofia raised an eyebrow, feeling her friend was more excited over this situation than she was.

"I don't know, Clover. What if I'm breaking all the rules? Villagers, even ones that become royalty, aren't exactly supposed to sit on the throne. We are supposed to be married when we inherit the throne. That way the next generation can come along. I was never betrothed to anyone." She slumped down against the wall. Clover lightly giggled at her.

"Oh Sofia, you worry too much. It's only until James comes back, which he will. You will do fine." He patted Sofia's head with his ear. She wrinkled her nose at him, feeling thankful to still have him as a friend.

Friend. Sofia perked up remembering she was going to visit Cedric. He still had one more thing he wanted to show her. She put Clover down and bid him farewell before taking off towards Cedric's tower.


	4. Chapter 4: The Almost King of Arendelle

Cedric tapped at the new amulet in frustration. _How does this thing work?!_ He groaned and muttered at the object. Ever since he left the garden this morning, he had been trying to master the secrets of this new amulet. Summons an advisor? What does that mean? What sort of advisor? His fear fell on the thought of his father appearing. No, this amulet was meant as the darker of the three, dealing with borderline black magic. Surely a trinket such as this wouldn't summon someone as goodhearted as his father. At least, he would hope not.

He re-read the page holding the information on the amulet again and again. The information specified the advisor was summoned in a time of need. He flipped through a couple of other books, searching for some sort of spell he was maybe supposed to cast. Surely right now he was in need.

He looked over at his clock. Sofia would be coming up to bother him soon. He paused for a few seconds. Would it be bothering? Once again, he was considering the odd friendship he had with the princess. Why was it so difficult to think about taking the amulet from her now? Why was it that since he now considered her a friend, he'd fear the thought of losing her friendship? It's not like she's the only friend he's ever had. He was friends with others as a kid, like his mentor. Though his mentor passed away, he still considered him a friend. He was friends with his raven, Wormwood, as well. He took those facts in for a second. A dead mentor, a young princess, and a bird were his only friends in life.

Quickly brushing off the thoughts, he continued to flip through his books, looking for the correct spell. Oh how he wish he could smack the gem against the table to get it to work, but even the tiniest crack on this fragile stone would render it useless.

"How am I supposed to use this pathetic amulet if it only comes in my time of need? I'm always in need!" He finally cried out. Defeat settled inside him as bitterness towards the situation festered in his words. Wormwood rolled his eyes in annoyance over Cedric's attitude.

A small glow shimmered through the amulet. Cedric perked up at the light. He watched as it sparkled for a second before it dulled back down. He stood up and looked at the amulet with a puzzled look on his face. Wormwood squawked, almost causing Cedric to drop the amulet in surprise. He placed the necklace in his robe as he turned to scold his pet.

A figure in the corner of the room caught his eye. Cedric turned and studied the man standing in his room with him. He had pale skin, short auburn hair with sideburns, and piercing green eyes. His navy blue trousers complimented the white and black coat he had on. The same white glow that was emulating off the amulet was now surrounding this new guest. It couldn't be...there was no way. Cedric had heard about this man, this boy, but never seen him in person.

"Prince...Hans?" Cedric asked quietly. He couldn't have been hallucinating this man, otherwise Wormy wouldn't have squawked at the stranger. The prince straightened his jacket and took a small bow.

"Yes, Mr. Cedric. That's me," He smiled coolly, sending a shiver down Cedric's spine. The smile was soullessly charming. Why was he here? How was he here? Many questions started to flood his mind. He opened his mouth to ask something multiple times, but no words came out. Hans watched Cedric struggle to find something to say. He was at first puzzled by the sorcerer's lack of confidence, but he held his hand up after a minute, "The amulet." He pointed at Cedric's pocket.

"What about it?" Cedric asked, patting the amulet, but not removing it from his robe.

"Do you not know how it works? Well, aren't you lucky that I'm the first one it summoned and you didn't get someone with...well, less patience than I?" Hans pulled out the stool from by the window and sat in it. Cedric felt intruded upon.

"Wait, _your_ the advisor it summoned?" He immediately regretted having the amulet. If this was the type of advisor it was going to summon, why bother having it?

"One of the many that will give you advise from time to time. Since I'm only here for a short time, we should get right down to business. What is it you're trying to do here? What is your ultimate goal?" Hans asked. Cedric nodded his head quickly pulling himself out of his thoughts of confusion.

"Well, to steal the Amulet of Avalor so I can take the throne. I'll use the amulet to grant me a blessing." Cedric looked around for something to sit on, but remembered Hans had his stool. He settled with sitting down on the ground. Hans raised his eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Well yeah, no one around here respects me. I'm going to show them, though. I'll make them respect me." Cedric mumbled the last bit. Hans smiled his devilish smile again.

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Cedric felt a bit unease at Hans attempt to comfort him, "But I'm curious how you are going about this. Looks to me like you're keeping yourself hidden up in this dirty old tower. You need to get out there, be fake with the people, earn their trust, then take the amulet from them without them even realizing what you did."

"Well, actually, there's only one person who owns the amulet and I've been trying for years to get it from her," Cedric quickly said, "but not to worry. She'll be here any minute and I've got a wonderful surprise for her." Hans nodded his head, mulling over what Cedric was trying to say.

"When you say surprise, what do you mean?" He asked.

"She'll be coming up to learn one last spell from me and the spell I'm going to teach her is a potion that will cause her skin to break out into a rash. She'll think she mixed the potion all wrong and ask me for a remedy. Of course, she'll have to remove the amulet to rub the ointment on her neck. Then that's when I'll take it from her!" Cedric shook his fist in determination. Hans blankly stared at the sorcerer.

"I get the feeling not many take you seriously." He placed his hands on his thighs, leaning closer to Cedric. Cedric frowned.

"No, not really."

"Yeah, why don't you ditch that idea and start taking yourself more seriously. If you want to trick this girl into giving you her amulet thing, then give her a reason to want to give you the amulet. Make her trust you." Hans leaned back in the stool, causing it to roll backwards a little. His voice was full of confidence, making Cedric feel smaller.

"What?"

"When you trick her into falling in love with you, she will blindly do anything for you," Hans gave a coy smile, but then turned to anger, "But make sure to stop her sister before she turns the whole kingdom to ice. Oh, and don't reveal your 'evil' plan to her until you know you're going to win." Hans' skin started to glow white and within seconds, he disappeared. Cedric stayed sitting on the floor in confusion. What just happened?

Wormwood let out a series of 'caws' that sounded like laughter. Cedric sat there, staring off into the distance. Some kid just came up to him and bossed him around. Start taking himself more seriously? Is that what people thought of him? Just comic relief? Cedric felt himself start to boil with anger. He wanted to toss the amulet out the window.

There were a few familiar taps on the door. Without warning, Sofia let herself into the room. She looked down where Cedric was on the floor, staring off into space.

"Mr. Cedric?" She tilted her head. He looked up and saw her standing there with a half smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh yes, Princess Sofia. What is it?" He spoke in his normal condescending tone to her.

"You were going to show me something? My last magic lesson as your apprentice." She swung her arms behind her back. Though she was a woman now, she still had the tendencies that she did when she was younger. Cedric sat up, smoothing out his long dark purple robe and straightening his yellow bow-tie.

"I lied, it's not your last lesson." He looked away from her and over at his page where the instructions for the potion was. Take him seriously? Hans was probably right. A cheap trick on the princess would never work, just like all his missed attempts in the past. Maybe doing something more sinister would work, as long as he never hurt someone. That was still his number one rule of thumb. Just make people respect him. Sofia was clever, but still naive to his plots. He closed the book quickly, making sure she didn't see what was on the page.

"Really?! That's awesome!" She perked up quickly, "But...I'm not sure I'll have time to be your apprentice anymore." She dropped the end to her sentence.

"Why is that princess?" Cedric started to half tune her out as he started putting his books away.

"There's going to be a war anyway. So James is stuck over seas and I will become queen is his place until he returns." Sofia grabs her blue apprentice robe and hat from the wall and drapes it over her shoulders. Cedric pauses and turns to her.

"You're going to take on that responsibility for the kingdom?" He didn't mean for his tone to come off as general concern for her, but it did.

"Yeah," She paused for a second "Let's start my lesson!"

Cedric grabbed his wand and walked over to the girl. The girl who was soon going to be queen. Maybe Hans' advise was actually a good thing. He'll keep this Amulet of Sumil.


	5. Chapter 5: Night before the Coronation

Sofia hugged the scroll Cedric had given her. After spending a few days popping in and out to help him clean up his tower, he had finally taught her a few more in depth secrets about magic as well as given her a scroll to study that he had been working on. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions, but he had almost sounded disappointed by the fact that she was going to be busy with new duties. She promised to continue to visit him when she had the chance.

Back in her room, she carefully unrolled the scroll on top of her plush bed. Each lettering was etched out precisely on the parchment. On one side was words she understood and on the other were words she didn't know. _It's a translation scroll!_ She giggled in excitement. It was about time she learned the meaning behind the words she's chanted. She snuggled a pillow underneath her as she started reading through the symbols. Lots of the words she recognized from previous spells she preformed.

Each letter was inked out carefully. She traced over his handwriting. Surprisingly, it was very neat compared to the notes he usually jotted down. _He must've really taken his time with this scroll for me._ She thought. With all her friends moving on to other people and getting lives of her own, it was refreshing she still could count on Cedric to be around.

Unfortunately, her fun was cut short. Duty to attending her sister's coronation took precedence. It wasn't like she was dreading it, but it did mean she was one step closer to her own coronation as queen.

The event of Amber and Khalid becoming King and Queen blurred in Sofia's mind. It was another big grand party that Amber most likely planned. She had a chocolate fountain coming from the wall. It was overly crowded too. All the royals were there with a group of hand chosen subjects. Just James was missing. At least Amber's spoiled tastes would fit right at home here.

It was interesting to Sofia whom Amber chose to invite from Enchancia to her coronation. Her parents were there of course and so was Baileywick. Jade and Ruby also were there in attendance, but that was it. Sofia found herself sitting next to her mother again. Everyone was chattering about their new spouses. Even Jade was chattering about her new fiance and Ruby was gushing over James; praying he would return safely. She had never felt so out of place, so awkward. This was worse then when she first became princess.

Every night leading up to her coronation was peaceful, though. She sat up in bed, memorizing the language on the scroll by candlelight. Clover was even patient enough to stay with her as she read. Maybe Clover could be her assistant when ruling.

A loud knock banged on the door. Sofia jumped in surprise. She quickly stuffed the scroll underneath her pillow. Who was knocking at this late hour?

"Come in!" She said in her sing-song voice as she jumped off her bed. The door slowly opened as King Roland's head slowly peered from around the edge. He smiled as he stepped into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, mind if I bug the princess on the night before her coronation?" He smiled.

"Sure, Dad. I wasn't asleep." She straightened her nightgown and smoothed her sheet on the bed. He walked over and placed his arm around her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Nervous, I guess. I hope James is okay." She twirled one of her locks around her finger. Roland led her over to her window.

"I still don't want you to feel like you're going to be left here alone. Baileywick is always here to help, but if you needed an advisor or a, well, a king to help you with this, just say the word." He sat down on her plush area in front of the window. She plopped down next to him.

"You mean like, have me marry someone?" Sofia raised her eyebrow.

"Completely your choice. There is one possible suitor, but when James returns, you'd have to live with him in his country."

""Maybe we can have him just as an advisor to start with then," She suggested, "Who is it?"

"His name is Prince Teegan of the Randida Kingdom. I know you've never heard of them, but they aren't all that well known and usually stay neutral when a war breaks out. Maybe having their prince help you would change their mind," Rolland shrugged. Sofia looked out the window at the nighttime scene laid on the village. He watched his daughter's eyes get lost in the window, "Just as an advisor. He's coming tomorrow for your coronation. We'll give it a chance."

"Alright, Dad. Sounds good." Sofia turned to him a smiled.

A small rumbled interrupted the quiet. The castle shook from the sound. Sofia clutched onto the wall as she looked out the window. There was a light that looked to be coming from behind the castle. Up high above the rooftops.

"What was that?" Roland stood up, trying to get another view at the light before it disappeared.

"I'll go check it out." Sofia quickly took off out of her bedroom. She had a general idea what it was and usually her hunch was right.

Cedric ran his finger down the side of his cheek. Bits of dirt and dust left its residue on the tip. It's been a long time since a potion had actually exploded on him. He peaked at the amulet to see if it was glowing. Yet it laid there dull as a rock. He jumped up and started cussing at the gem. Wormwood shook his head in disgust.

"Wormy! It doesn't make sense!" He yelled out in frustration, "Why does this... _this piece of earth_...get to decide when I get to have an advisor or not." Bits and pieces of the potion's hard substances was all over his workshop. He walked over and grabbed some of the crusted essences off of the wall. This was going to be a pain to clean up. If only Sofia could stayed a princess. He'd make her do it.

This had been only his third attempt to try to summon another advisor since Hans had appeared. Hopefully he didn't wake too many of the royals up with his loud noise and bright lights.

There was a few small familiar taps on his door. _Too late..._ He rubbed his temples, "Come in, Princess." He groaned.

"Oh, hi Mr. Cedric," Sofia looked around the room at the disaster, "What happened? Did a spell backfire?"

"What do you think?" He snapped. Though the appearance of the princess showing up in her nightgown without a care earned an eyebrow raise from him.

"I'll help clean it up." She grabbed the rag hanging off the side of the small table by the doorway and started scrubbing the wall with it. Cedric paused for a second. She didn't even hesitate to help him out.

"Wait, princess, you don't have to do that," He walked over and gently grabbed the rag from her, "This is my mess. I can clean it. Besides, you're going to be a queen. Queens don't clean the royal sorcerer's messes."

"Well this queen does." She snatched the rag back and started at the wall again. He stood there for a second in disbelief. Why did this girl have to be so nice to him? Hans advise might've been easier to follow if she wasn't so loyal to him. Or maybe it was better this way. He switched his mood immediately.

"Then thank you, princess...oh, I mean, my queen." He did a low, over exaggerated bow. He looked over at Wormwood who had a smug grin on his face. He grimaced at his bird. Both Sofia and Cedric spent the next hour scrubbing off the mess on the floors and walls. He occasionally peaked over at her to see how far along she was.

It was well passed midnight once the two of them were finished. Cedric contemplated on multiple occasions to send Sofia away so she could get some rest, yet seeing her hard at work to help him changed his mind. Sofia hopped off the floor in satisfaction with her work. She tossed the rag back onto the small table and smacked her hands together. Cedric looked around his now cleaned tower.

"All better." She rocked on the balls of her feet. Cedric nodded in agreement.

"That was some impressive work you did, Sofia," He spoke above a whisper, "What ever am I going to do when you're no longer able to help me?"

"Aw, I'll always be around to give you a hand." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug. Cedric pushed her away.

"Yes, yes. Good night." He waved his hand out to usher her away. She smiled as she closed the door to his tower behind her.

Once the door closed, a strange woman was revealed. She had short red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless short red dress that clung to her chubby figure and matching red high heels. The amount of excess make-up frightened Cedric a bit. He looked over at his amulet which was now glowing. He looked back at the woman, unable to recognize her at all. Who was she? What kingdom allowed that kind of dress?!

"Madame Medusa," She ran her fingers through her hair to push it out of her face, "And you sir, have a treasure that you want. And the only way to get it is by using the kid. So stop hesitating." She wrinkled her nose.

And with that, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Sofia's Coronation

**AN: Sorry for the delay in writing. This one is kinda big compared to my other chapters, but hopefully I'll get to update a few more within the next couple of days. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

"Princess? You look a little tired?" Baileywick grabbed Sofia's lavender coronation dress from her closet. Sofia patted her mouth as she yawned. Staying up helping Cedric left her tired for her big day. She rubbed her eyes, trying to bring them to life.

"It's okay, Baileywick. I'll be alright." She groaned softly. She really wanted to fall over on top her bed. Baileywick smiled before stiffening up again.

"Here, princess, why don't you sit down for a minute while I go grab something that will wake you right up!" He instructed before hurrying out the door. Sofia walked over to the coronation dress. It looked just like a marshmallow. She carefully put it on, lacing up the front of the corset. The dress was really heavy. She walked over and twirled in front of the mirror, almost falling over from the weight. Luckily she caught herself in time. She walked over to her bed and fell down onto the sheets. Maybe she wasn't up for this at all.

After a few minutes more passed, Baileywick walked back in the room with a breakfast tray. On it was a small stack of blueberry pancakes and a warm coffee. Sofia perked up. She didn't care how old she was, blueberry pancakes were always the best thing to wake up to. Small rises of steam were visible against the soft fluff of the pancake's surface. The smell of the coco beans coming from the cup almost held its own supply of caffeine, giving Sofia just enough energy to want to chow down her breakfast.

Baileywick placed the tray on the bed next to her. He straightened his jacket while Sofia took no hesitation to start munching down her food.

"One of the guests has already arrived." He spoke quickly. Sofia turned to him with her cheeks full of the pancakes. He couldn't help but smile a little. Some things were never going to change. He was relieved about that too. After this, Sofia would have to mature way too quickly and he wouldn't want her to lose that charm she had.

"My sister?" Sofia swallowed down the food. Amber was always early to a party. She hoped this would be no exception.

"Sorry, princess. She won't be arriving until this afternoon. Prince Teegan has arrived. Perhaps you would like to meet his acquaintance since the two of you will be working very closely until James returns." He explained.

"Oh...right." She hinted disappointment in her tone. After finishing her coffee, Baileywick took the tray and hurried away.

Sofia ran to her window to see if Clover was anywhere near her. Though it didn't surprise her, she still felt dismay from his lack of presence. She straightened back up, careful not to fall over onto her backside. This dress was going to take some getting use to. She'll have to walk around in it for a bit.

Carefully trotting down the hallway, she made it to the main hall. She practiced shifting her weight between her hips, but nothing seemed to work. _I'll just stand really still and not dance at all._ She resolved. She'll just be all regal and 'queen-like' for tonight.

 _Queen._

That was going to take some time getting used to.

Sofia fumbled around in the main hall, lost deep in her thoughts. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't alone in the room. A loud rough clearing of phlegm almost made her scream in fright. She whipped around, almost losing balance again, to see the prince standing by the doorway, staring at her intently. He was quite handsome, green eyes, dark brown hair that hung past his ears. His royal garments were fitted tight to his figure, displaying an assortment of muscular limbs. Sofia felt herself flush with embarrassment. She backed up a little, tripping on the back end of her dress. She landed backwards onto her bottom, but quickly placed her hands in her lap as if to make it like she meant to gracefully do that.

"You alright, princess?" He strided over to her.

"Yeah, just sitting here." She smiled, covering up her fall. He extended his hand out to help her up. She quickly placed her hand in his and bounced up onto her feet.

"I'm Prince Teegan of the Kingdom of Randida," He kissed the back of her hand, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sofia of Enchancia." Sofia giggled as she slowly removed her hand from his.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Prince Teegan. I'm glad you could come here." She patted down her hair into place, fixing up her looks.

"I heard you wanted to make me your advisor during your reign until your brother returns," He puffed out his chest a little, "am I right?"

"Yes. I would be honored if I could have some help during this time. Though I know Randida is neutral in the war and I don't want to ruin that status by having you work with me." Sofia changed her voice a bit to sound more professional.

"Oh, I came because I wanted to help. Not to worry, my princess." He lightly patted her back, causing her to lose balance again and fall forward. She let out a small squeal before hitting the ground. Teegan bent down and helped her back up again.

"Sorry about that! This dress seems to have you in a bit of a mess. Why not change?"

"The seamstress stayed up all night finishing this dress, I'd feel bad if I didn't wear it." She re-ruffled parts of the skirt portion.

"That's...rather kind of you. I better leave you be then before I end up breaking something on you," He smiled, "I will see you tonight for your coronation." He did a small bow before leaving the room. Sofia nodded her head slowly and waved to him as he left.

Once Teegan was out of sight, Sofia walked over to the guest list on the table. Pretty much everyone that attended Amber's coronation was on the list. However, there was a lack of a guest that she wanted to attend hers that wasn't at Amber's.

It took her a good half hour, but she and her dress finally made it to Cedric's tower in one piece. The door flew open wide before she even got a chance to knock on the old wood. Cedric stood in the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"How did you know it was me?" She placed her hands behind her, squeaking her voice back into it's old cute sound.

"Oh, please. You practically grunted every step of the way up my tower. I was about ready to come down and carry you up myself." Cedric turned back into his room and walked over to his table.

"That would've made it easier."

"Yes, which is why I decided against it," He narrowed his eyes at her. She couldn't help but laugh. Cedric sat down in his stool, "What is it that you so desperately wanted to tell me that you climbed up all those stairs in that thing you call a dress?"

"Well, I would like you to come to my coronation tonight," She quickly put her hand up before he could protest, "And you cannot say no, because unlike the relationship you and Amber have, I view you as one of my best friends. And I want my best friend coming to my coronation. Plus you are the royal sorcerer. It would be out of place if the royal sorcerer didn't show up to watch his new boss get crowned Queen." She placed her hand back down by her side. She looked to see Cedric sitting there, almost dumbfounded. She tilted her head.

"Best friend? You consider me one of your best friends?" He spoke quietly.

"Mhm," She hummed, "So, you better be there," She turned to leave, but paused before going, "Actually, do you mind if I stay here a little bit? Climbing back down all those stairs is going to be a hassle."

Cedric let out a disapproving sigh, "Fine, stay. Go organize my books or something if you get bored. I took them all out of place again last night." Sofia raised the skirt of her dress a little and walked over to the bookshelf. Cedric watched her start at his books. Why? Why did she have to be like this to him? After all, she was his best friend too.

Mid afternoon rolled around and Sofia successfully made it back down the stairs of Cedric's tower just in time to start greeting guests for her party. She was relieved to see Amber, who was hand in hand with Khalid, finally show up. Yet still shocked by how late she was. According to the stories by Amber, life as queen was magnificent and hard to leave. By the time all the royals arrived, the tables were stocked with food and the chairs were laid out across the ballroom floor.

Baileywick came to grab Sofia and pulled her into position to be crowned. All the guests settled into their chairs. Even Clover had hopped into the room and settled himself underneath a chair to watch her. Sofia felt her nerves tense up. She really wanted to throw up. Baileywick gave her a reassuring nod.

Sofia walked down the row and up to her father who stood there with the crown. A large book was placed on a golden pedestal next to him. He read from it, line by line. His voice boomed throughout the hallway. Each word felt real, reminding her just how real this decision was.

The crown was placed on top her head, sealing the deal. The guest erupted with cheers and applause. Sofia turned around and looked out at everyone. It was official now. Servers quickly cleared away the chairs, making the dance floor visible again. Royals started eating the fine cuisine that was prepared while others danced to the music from the band.

It was enchanting in its own way. Sofia admired the guests all showing up for her. Part of her was now like them. She felt a hand tap her side. Prince Teegan extended his hand in front of him.

"May I have this dance, my queen?" He asked.

"Of course," She placed her hand in his. Carefully stepping to not trip on her dress, she spun around with her new advisor. He was charmingly skilled in the dance steps. Every time she felt herself losing her balance, he was quick to pull her right up again. By the time the fifth song rolled around, Sofia felt herself getting light headed from all the spinning, "Hey, I'm going to excuse myself." She gently rubbed her forehead.

"I have a better idea, why don't we go up on the top of the stairs and talk. Less people up there." He pointed to the top of the stairs over by the area where there was no railings. Sofia shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement. Once again being careful, he lead her up the stairs and over to the edge of the balcony area that out looked the ballroom. Each of the colorful dresses twirled with the music. The ladies almost looked like flowers.

"Having a good time?" Prince Teegan broke her trance state.

"Oh yes. This is very enjoyable." She admitted as she turned her back to the ballroom.

"You don't have to act all that professional around me. If we are going to work together, I'd like to know the real you a little more." He smiled stepping towards her.

"R-really?" She could feel her feet taking a step back from him.

"This is pretty nerve-wrecking for me as well. Living in a strange new kingdom, not knowing anyone. I figure the faster we become friends, the better." He pushed Sofia's hair behind her ear. She took another step back.

"You're right, that would be scary." The thought of how he might've felt never crossed her mind. Guilt over took her. Maybe she should've tried spending more time with him today instead of hiding up in Cedric's tower.

Her dress shifted on her. She turned to see it was hanging off the side of the balcony. Quickly, she stepped forward to regain her footing.

"Ghah!" It was too late. The weight of the dress knocked her off her balance.

"Sofia!" Prince Teegan cried out. He reached his hand out to catch her, but she slipped through his attempted grab. She felt her feet leave the balcony floor.

The room hushed silent in that second, watching the new queen fall from the top. Sofia closed her eyes. She'd survive the fall, but maybe if she could just not imagine the pain of the impact...

She felt herself land in someone's arms. Thankfully, it was soft; the poofy dress playing a part in it. Her head bounced back up from the force of the fall. Nothing was bruised or broken. Lucky for her that someone caught her. She looked up at her rescuer.

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Cedric." A smile grew across her face at the fact that he hadn't left the party yet. Cedric quickly placed her down onto her feet and turned away.

"Yes, well, hope you're not hurt, prince-I mean-my queen." He mumbled quickly. Prince Teegan was there by her side. How he got down the stairs so fast, Sofia will never know.

"Sofia, are you okay?" He started lightly rubbing her arm. She casually shied away from his touch.

"Y-yeah. I think so." She checked her dress over.

"You, royal sorcerer. Well done catching the queen. Think you could do another favor?" Prince Teegan hollered over at Cedric who was trying to make his escape from the party.

"Yes, your majesty?" Cedric half turned to Teegan.

"Can you conjure up a different dress for the queen? I feel this one seems to bring her more harm than do her justice." He placed his arm out in front of him to instruct Cedric. Cedric looked around at all the royals staring at him. Everyone of royal status, wearing their fancy clothes, with their high expectations, staring at him. Waiting. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Queen Amber stood in a line next to each other at the head table. Anticipating his trick.

Cedric let out a small chuckle. He really wanted to disappear. When he reached down into his pocket for his wand, he felt the Amulet of Sumil. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of some random advisor of evil nature magically appearing before them due to his nerves. Instead, he straightened himself up. He positioned himself directly at Sofia. She still looks so innocent, so sweet, so pure. He imagined a dress for her in his head. Something similar to her purple dress she adored to wear as a kid. Yet, with a twist of magic at the thought of her in her apprentice robes. Right? That's what he was imagining her in?

Sofia watched Cedric raise his wand. She could tell he was nervous. All he needed to do was say the spell right. She took a few steps towards him, getting closer so he wouldn't accidentally hit someone else.

" _Vestium_ _Chan-gee-ah!_ " Cedric sputtered the last part, tripping on his words. Sofia held her breath as the spell crashed up against her body. Immediately the weight of the dress was gone. But something else felt wrong. Like she was really cold all of a sudden.

Sofia looked down at her new gown.

Which didn't exist.

Sofia stood in the middle of the ballroom floor now. All eyes on her. Her first night as queen.

And she was naked.


End file.
